


are you bored yet?

by i_am_bluegreen



Category: Scary Stories to Tell in the Dark (2019)
Genre: First Kiss, Friendship, Love Confessions, M/M, Song Lyrics, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-07
Packaged: 2021-01-24 19:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21343222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_bluegreen/pseuds/i_am_bluegreen
Summary: “What's wrong?” Auggie looked at Chuck.“Hm?” Chuck shifted his body to face his friend’s questioning glance.“What’s wrong, Chuck?” He asked again. The two of them just stared at each other for a while until Chuck sighed.
Relationships: Auggie Hilderbrandt/Chuck Steinberg
Kudos: 55





	are you bored yet?

“What's wrong?” Auggie looked at Chuck.

“Hm?” Chuck shifted his body to face his friend’s questioning glance.

“What’s wrong, Chuck?” He asked again. The two of them just stared at each other for a while until Chuck sighed.

“No comment.” He smiled and leaned toward his friend. Auggie’s mouth straightened and Chuck could practically hear his friend’s voice nagging that ‘_that’s a coward’s answer_’. But instead, Auggie just looked back at the orange sky and let a sigh snake through his teeth.

“How come?” Auggie asked to the sun. Chuck was taken aback. The sun’s peach tinted haze made August look unreal. His golden curls now an amber color and his eyelashes perfectly framed his delicately shut eyes. It made Chuck’s stomach flutter.

“I’m just wondering…” one, two, three seconds passed before Chuck continued, “when we get old, do you think we’ll regret moments like these?” Four, five, six seconds passed before Auggie turned back toward Chuck.

“C’mon, we’re too young to think about stuff like that.” And as the boys turned back to the darkening sky. The light summer breeze washed over their bodies. The conversation faltered as they gazed out over the darkening town spread out in front of them like lego. The street lights flickered on and every corner was illuminated by man-made stars. Auggie smiled.

“It just feels like I've known you my whole life, and I don't know what’s going to happen between us…but I'd like to be with you when it does.” Chuck murmured and looked down from under dark curls.

“I…c’mon.” Auggie looked at him and frowned. “Where’s this coming from?” All he got in response was a sniffle from his friend. “Chuck…”

“I don’t want all this to just end up like any other memory; I don’t want to eventually forget this, I don’t want to forget y-” and suddenly Auggie’s lips were pressed against his. When they pulled away from each other it was August’s turn to look at the ground.

“Are you…” he gulped, “are you bored yet?” Chuck smiled at him. The sky was dark when they slipped back down into Auggie’s room.


End file.
